


Attack of the cloner

by Newbwithstyle



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbwithstyle/pseuds/Newbwithstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This it's my first ever story so be wary must in case I get anything wrong! I was inspired by powered by MindfulWrath so go check that out it's great. Any way this is about the yogscast team going out to defeat the maniacal lanable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my spelling and grammar and were I put things this is only my first story.

"What! How did you lose it? Did it slip out of your measly hands? Or were you to stupid to see it walk out the door?" The little man was petrified and to scared to move, his lips tried to speak but his words wouldn't comply.Finely, he managed to fumble his words together under his huge nose, even then they were barely understandable.  
" I... We were concentrating on it s-sir but when we came back from our brief lunch break it had disappeared, sir. There were several dead bodies on the ground so i have came to the conclusion that it broke free and... And murdered my comrades."  
The Mouse-like man ,barely holding back his tears, stood fearfully under the towering man glaring down at him.  
"it's a zombie" The tall man declared.  
"A very big one, sir" the tiny man gulped. The tall man brushed his ruby red jacket and ran his fingers down there yellow lines ruining down to his sleeve. He wore a blue and white top tucked in to his armoured, grey trousers. He heavily sighed, waited for a moment and looked up cheerfully.   
"Well then!" He clapped his hands together and chuckled " We better go find it then, shall we!"


	2. the zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who everyone is and were the "big zombie has escaped"

The corridors were lined with vibrant strips of colours leading towards eccentric and mysterious rooms. However, these little little strips of colour were the only thing that wasn't gleaming white. Yoglabs was very, very clean. An army of short, but long nosed scientists were stumbling while trying to keep up with the tall, well-dressed man sprinting ahead with a stern expression plastered to his face. "Sir, *huff* *huff* my resources have just told me *huff* that it is in the cloning lab *huff* in sector D" one of the scientists said, he had a badge that said "Genetics chief, sector C Yoglabs, testificate #1123658 AKA Cena Kelly." He was coated with sweat, he wasn't used to running.  
"Ok, good, very good were still have a bit to go though. Can you manage?" The tall man spoke with a hint of concern... And humour.  
"*huff* we'll try *huff* sir" Cena looked as if he was going to pass out. It made the tall man smile, but also made him feel sorry for him. He still giggled though. They turned an instant left which startled half of the scientists. They took a right shortly after. Suddenly, a deafening roar echoed through the empty corridors. A sudden look of worry spread across the scientists faces. But the man he kept his stern face empty. Until he saw the complete and utter destruction that had been caused. The crystal white corridors had been transformed into rubble and ruin. They halted after the man had gestured them to. Most of them collapsed. He rolled his eyes. Another roar blasted through the ruins, this made the man stumble. Cautious, he walked slowly around the corner with Cena by his side. As they peeked around the corner a mixture of shock and relief covered their faces as they saw it... The mutant. It's bulging muscles stretched it's skin to the point of a near tear. The veins on it's neck were snakes, concealing themselves from un wanted eyes under the forest green skin. It wore a bright blue top that was completely ripped and a ruined pair of shorts.  
"Ahhhh here's my little mutant, have you been good"? the tall man exclaimed. The mutant grunted. "No, oh no no no this won't do. You are my creation, a creation of years of testing and accuracy. Millions on creating the sirum of instant evolution, you are the result of our hard work all those years ago. Do you want to just throw all of that away?" It grunted again. "Well if you won't comply then I have no choice... But to kill you." His hands lit up a sky blue, as well as his eyes. He reached out and pointed at the mutant. It looked confused. The man concentrated, keeping his eyes open. The light was getting more intense. The mutant charged towards him, avoiding the rubble as it passed. The man's body suddenly jerked as he forced his outwards quickly until his body was shaped like a star. A split second later the mutant's body stopped and fell, once half fell left the other to the right. The man didn't even touch it. The man stumbled as his eyes regained colour. Cena was amazed. The mutant was split in half instantly. Cena walked over to congratulate him but was interupted by a maniacal, but smooth voice called from behind them.  
"Hello Xephos, it's been a while..."


	3. Xephos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear the name of the man we have been following, along with a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing. I did finish one but my phone turned of and I lost it... also watch flux buddies.

Xephos' eyes went dark. Without hesitation, he spun on his heel and instantly ran. He forced his hand behind him just as it began to glow. It clenched into a fist as it shun brighter, almost blinding. Still running, he lifted the two fingers closest to his thumb upwards to the middle if his forehead. The light was surrounding the tip of his fingers now, and it was much more denser. He was only half way through the corridor when he thrusted his hand forwards. Instantly, a neat but shifting sky blue beam was propelled from his finger tips. It rushed forward in a strait line, making an ear splitting noise. It was targeted at the sly voice. Xephos looked up at his target for the first time. All he could make out was a blood-stained lab coat And rough, blond hair resting beneath ruby red goggles. Before he make out who it was, a bright flash forced Xephos' eyes to retreat.When he looked back all he could make out was a pummeled body laying motionless on the floor, drenched in red. At the end of the corridor; there was a hole with black scorch marks surrounding it. The same hole had marked the body. Xephos' eyes turned kind. Out of breath, he glanced over to Cena. "That was easier than anticipated." They both chuckled for a bit until Cena stopped. Horrified, he pointed behind Xephos' shoulder. Before he could react, a metal fist rammed into Xephos' face. As soon as if made impact, a sudden flash flung him backwards several feet.  
"Isn't it wonderful?" That same voice. How? "My own invention. I call it the... screw you. Wonderful I know. Five named it. Although childish, it's a very accurate representation of what I want to portray." Xephos stumbled to his feet, but was instantly surrounded by several blue flashes. They all came at him. He was violently threw to the floor, his body constantly and uncontrollably jerking. "Wonderful! Look at you. Go on say something witty or cocky. Go on!" Xephos tried to talk but was interupted by the electrical pain surging through his body. The man walked up to Xephos and kneeled down to him. His face was joyous, and sly. The fist came down onto Xephos' Chest ; forcing the air out of his lungs. A tortured scream erupted from his mouth.  
The man was laughing... hysterical and maniacal. He repeated. Over and over on his face, chest any were that will really hurt. Xephos had given up. Cena had ran, as well as the other scientists, and Xephos was on the floor at near death. Just as the man was readying his next punch, an engine roar blasted from the ceiling. The smirking man's face was now confused. The roar came louder. Moments later, Xephos realised what was happening. He chuckled beneath the sting of the repetitive surges of energy.  
"Oh Cena!" Xephos shouted as best he could. Suddenly the ceiling caved in and a helicopter burst through. Xephos kicked the man while he was distracted and stumbled up, holding his chest. The helicopter couldn't land so it floated, waiting for Xephos to get closer. Cena was driving. He motioned for two scientists to help him onto the chopper. They stumbled in and helped him to his seat. The man stood still... watching. As they emerged Xephos realised that there was a purple woman with orange clothes on. That was all he saw before he passed out.


End file.
